


temporary fix

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, Keith acknowledges Lance's death in S6, Keith fucks James thinking about Lance, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post Season 7, Sad Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Keith is sad, but it's not like Lance ever planned on loving him anyways.





	temporary fix

The atmosphere was eerily quiet for the end of an intergalactic war. The loudest sound being the tension, the disbelief hanging in the air that safety was apparently guaranteed.

Keith stirred in his hospital bed, he finally sent Krolia to get some rest after her persistent but well welcomed presence. He stretched, sitting up on the bed as he cracked his knuckles.

Relaxation came easier to him after his 2 year detour on the literal back of a space whale, it provided him time to grow and mold into a more self-assured person, but the riveting need to do something and be kept busy still remained. He did however, did have something to finish.

Lance Mcclain was the only person on his mind right now. Keith leaned back smiling slightly to himself as he thought to himself; today, he'll tell Lance Mcclain just how much he adored him. 

His desire to help people, even at the sacrifice of his own sanity. He didn't notice before, but now Keith understands how much of lances own self-assurance is negated for sake of others happiness. Keith hated it, but it made him love Lance even more. Lance, the boy who'd allow his own self-worth to be looked down upon in order to uplift another's. 

Keith knew something has changed within the paladins dynamic while he was away. Lance seemed sadder, more broken down, like a poorly made replica only functioning at the surface. Keith needed to find him. 

As it turned out, Lance didn't need to be found. Just after stepping outside of his hospital room and slipping around the corner, he saw him there, rummaging through the table of assorted oats and multigrain bars left to the disposal of hospital attendees. 

"Hey," Keith starts leaning against the side of the hospital cafe walls. "Didn't think I'll be seeing you alone so soon after the big family reunion." 

Lance looks up, with a smile not quite reaching his eyes, his expression soft but sad, "had to take a breather," he chuckles, "you know, to think."

"Yeah," Keith smiles. He gets it. He gets how's there's so much to say, but no way to start. The words almost spilling out of his mouth, but with no way how. He takes in Lance's appearance, no longer in the provided uniform, he was rocking a casual black shirt and grey sweatpants combo. His skin was glowing which was somehow unbelievable as a war just finished. The sun was just slightly hitting his face, allowing for his freckles to come to light and his hair shine. Goddam, Keith thought, he's beautiful.

Lance Mcclain deserved the world and more. If Keith could he'd gladly buy him and his whole family a house right smack center on any beach of his choosing. He'd move to Cuba and ensure Lances happiness for the rest of his life while sipping a pina colada on the sand with no regrets. 

Keith leaned off the wall, moving in closer to lance, "So, sharpshooter, what you planning to do with all this newly accumulated time and war hero status?" He teased.

Lances eyes light up, his smile deepening on the edge of a smirk. Like he was withholding a joke, only shared between him and the empty cracks of the universe. "Catching up on my long delayed love life status," he teased, "got some intel I just might be able to score."

"Is that so?" Keith stutters, his heart missing a beat. Adrenaline paced through body, the feeling of chasing a high and just being a millisecond from the climax pursued throughout him. 

This was it. He was going to tell Lance how he felt. He knew it. Lance knew it. There wasn't any room for their building up romance in the middle of an intergalactic space war, but now, now they've got all the time in the world. They've won that themselves.

"Yeah, I'm actually kind of nervous like, I don't know, what if, what if I'm not enough-"

"Stop. You're always enough," Keith him cuts off while lance just no humorously chuckles as he looked to the side. "You're an important asset to the team. Voltron would, and never would be the same without you. We need you," he paused, "I need you." 

"Yeah but," lance looks at him now. Fear in his eyes, making Keith remember he's only 19. A boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders forced to grow up. Without the charisma and energetic attitude, he looked so much younger and Keith would gladly spend as much as much time possible rebuilding his spirt and rediscovering their youth, as long as Lance would let him. "What if I'm not enough for her?"

"Her?" Keith choked out. Her. Her. Her. Her. 

"You know," Lance chuckled running his fingers though his hair, "Allura. You know we've slowly been building up our relationship for a while now. Well, uhm, I mean I have, I guess. Like you know, Lotor happened but both of us know how that ended."

Her. Her. Her. Her. Her.

"Allura?" Keith swallowed. Of course. The one thing he wanted after the closure of war, so close but far from his reach.

"Yeah, I really like her. I just, don't know what to do." Lance quietly breathed out. Keith took a deep breath. Lance, he though, Lance was not a thing. Lance was his own person, deserving as much happiness as he could possibly accumulate, and if that meant Allura, let it be. 

"Lance, you deserve her you know that right?" Keith started. Lance looked up making eye contact, his expression full of hope and fear, "and if she doesn't see that, that's not on you." Keith stops, allowing for his words to taken in. He swallows, "after all you suffered, you deserve happiness so don't let anything stop you. We stopped a war. You fucking died Lance. You deserve a happy ending, and if this is it, if this is your second chance, take it."

Keith couldn't even take in lances expression as Lance embraced Keith into a strong hug, "thanks buddy, you always know what to say."

... 

Keith couldn't stop his hands form shaking. He needed to do something, anything, to get his mind from wandering.

He'd always imagined what'll happen after the war. That'll he'd meet Lance's family, settle down, learn about each other without the impending threat of death. He'd always though he shared something with lance though, a connection, a similar understanding, a sense of togetherness. Love, maybe. 

Keith didn't trust people easily, he was hot tempered and admittedly a bit of a loner but he was working on his flaws. He strived to better himself for his own sake and the Voltron, he no longer tried to isolate himself. 

Keith sighed. He couldn't think about it, didn't want to think about it. He needed to put his mind at ease, even for a little bit. God, Keith thought, he hasn't smoked a cigarette since he lived in a shack dedicating his every moment to finding Shiro. Boy, Kieth though, he would kill for a fucking cigarette now.

Consumed in his thoughts Keith's didn't notice as he bumped into someone, quickly causing them to tip over. Instinctively Keith wrapped him arm around the slightly smaller waist of a certain James Griffin to prevent his fall. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" James shot out, regaining his balance only to shove Keith to the side.

"I think you'd better calm down."

"Oh, you think so?" James tisked pushing Keith towards the nearest wall.

"I know so," Keith snarls back grabbing James shoulder and pushing him into the wall, their proximity close and heated. "How about you put some respect on my name and shut the fuck up."

"You're such a fucking hothead, look at you, I knew you were always a walking disaster." James preened, unmoving from the previous position. "I'm surprised you're not dead yet." He snickered, not making eye contact, his sight wandering to Keith's lips instead. "I always hated you, you know that Kogane?"

Keith watched the movement and thought to himself, this, this could easily be a distraction. James Griffin, to put shortly is an asshole. An asshole who'd provide a great mass of satisfaction once put in his place.

"I think," Keith started, his voice low and raspy, "you're lying and you know it." 

"I hate that I find you so fucking hot," James mutters, more to himself then to Keith.

Keith chuckles, planting a series of peppered kisses down James neck, "I bet you've always had, right?"

James groaned, his hard on growing as his grinded down against Keith. His head knocking into the wall as he enjoyed Keith's touches. Holding James by the hips, Keith lifted him off the wall, James body now supported by Keith as his legs hooked around Keith's waist.

"So will you admit it?" Keith growled, his hand cupping James ass firmly as he lifted him up slightly higher. "Spit it out pretty boy, we don't have all day."

"yeah, yeah, I always did." James groaned, his hand now in Keith's hair. "Question is, what will you do about it?"

"Always knew you were a fucking slut for me." 

Keith secured his hold on James as he pushed them off the wall carrying him over to his thankfully private hospital room around the corner. "What are you doing so close to my room anyways, hoping you'd see me and get an opportunity to whore yourself out?"

"Fuck off, you're not the only war hero requiring some medical treatment." 

"Some hero you are, seems to me you just kicked back in earth while the big boys and girls did all the space fighting." Keith smirks, brushing his door open and locking it shut once inside. "Bet you want lay back and enjoy getting pounded now too, huh?" Keith states pushing James into this bed, climbing on top and straddling his body. "Too bad that won't be the case, I'll make you work for it." Taking James hands he lifts over him head, pinning them into the mattress, "have you heard that concept before, working for something?" He murmurs taking one hand and grabbing the bottom of James shirt to pull it off.

"Yeah I have you fucking asshole," he snaps breaking Keith's grip on his hands and using them to remove Keith's shirt. Keith smirks as working on getting James pants off as James followed his motions.

"Watch your mouth, you want to get fucked or not?" Keith teases running his hands over James body and leaning in for a kiss.

The other boy shivers, "yeah" he responds weakly.

"Good boy," Keith says taking a moment to inspect James. 

His hair, surprisingly was similar a colour to lances, however lacking the natural highlights Keith would usually see in the sunlight. His jawline shaped up since the last time Keith saw him, along with his face sculpting more mature features. Keith exhaled, running his hand down James face, his cheekbones aren’t as prominent as Lance's. 

James was pretty, gorgeous actually, but he wasn't Lance McClain. He wasn't the boy Keith was in love with, but he shared the same sad look in his eyes. The sad tired look after living through a war, encaged without escape. James like Lance, was another 19 year old boy trying his best with the circumstances he was dealt.

"You know," Keith starts, "we don't have to do this, don't feel like your obligated to be proving something to me, alright?" 

"Don't be stupid," James says angrily, but with a well apparent softening look in his eyes. "It sounds like you're backing out." 

"Don't ridiculous, I never back out," Keith's murmurs, but he does, he has. Keith has backed out before with expectation not to return. "Hold up, I've got lube somewhere around here," he says bending off the bed reaching into his jacket pocket that was now on the floor.

"We literally just won a war, why do you have lube in your pocket?" James snickered with no heat behind his words, his body laid lax against the white sheets as he watched Keith sit back down.

Keith just shrugs. He wasn't planning on saying he specially picked it up after hearing lance always wanted to try strawberry flavoured lube after overhearing his conversation with Hunk. "Don't remember allowing you to use that snarky attitude with me Griffin." 

James snickers as Keith ties his hair up into a quick ponytail and closeness the proximity between them. "You've got such a pretty dick," he says running a hand down his length, "bet you've got an even prettier ass, common let me finger you alright baby?"

James whimpers as he turns around, ass on display. Keith groans, he was right. James was built and lean in all the right places. 

"Fuck," Keith mutters, "such a little slut," he says louder smacking his ass. "People are in this hospital recovering, fuck, people might even be dying next door and you're being a little whore with your bare ass on display." 

James moans as Keith pops the lid of lube open and squirts some in his fingers warming it up. "You're not much better," James murmurs, "you're the one who dragged me in here, bet you've been wanting to do this since we meet."

Lance flashes through Keith's memory, how Lance really believed he never remembered him in the Garrison. "Fuck yeah I did," Keith says, popping a finger in. "Relax for me, okay?" Keith inserts a second finger while his free hand ran down James body while scissoring him open. He repeated the motion as James exhales little pants, grinding back down in his fingers seeking more friction. "You like that?"

"Mhm, y-yeah."

"I didn't hear that," Keith voices darkly as he inserts a third finger, "speak up for me baby." He says working his fingers in and out, as James spreads his legs enjoying the pleasure.

"Yeah, yeah I do you asshole." James squawks out as Keith drastically pulls his fingers out and smacks his ass.

"I thought I told you to watch your flirty mouth, now that you're such a smart ass how about you fuck yourself on my dick yourself." Keith smugly says as he lays down in a position allowing James to ride him. Grabbing the lube he layers some on his dick, giving his long neglected hard on some attention.

James groans clearly unamused with Keith's decision but shivering under his sight, "you've got a condom?" He asks as Keith nods and grabbing one from the nearby drawer. Keith watches as James rips open the package and slowly rolls in onto his length. "you're, uhm, pretty big." James swallows.

"That's a good thing, especially for such a slutty boy like you." Keith says, relaxing into the bedsheets and grabbing a hold of James hips and running his hands down Jame’s body slowly. "Take your time baby, wanna see you enjoy yourself like the little whore you are." Keith coaxes as James slowly lowers himself onto his dick.

A blush rises to James cheeks, as he slowly fucks himself on Keith's dick. 

"You like that huh," Keith continuous gripping his hips as James adjusts himself. "you like being a dirty boy, bet you would've fucked anyone you saw in that hallway, right?"

James groans, finally reaching the base of Keith cock. "No, I wouldn't. Only you." James gasps. "Actually," he whimpers still with a slight snarl to his voice, "maybe, that other Paladin, the tall tan flirty one." 

Keith growls, gripping onto James so hard it'll be leaving bruises in the morning, "yeah, well you better fucking stay away from him if you know what's good for you."

James smirks, as he starts to bounce on Keith's dick, "the jealous type aren't you." He says working himself harder as he groans out, "knew you secretly liked me." 

"Yeah," Keith growls back distantly meeting the beat of James thrusts from below causing the other boy to moan. "See, look at you, you were born to ride my dick."

James frails as the pleasure gets overwhelming causing him to lose strength. "I can't," he whimpers, "Keith, please."

"Yeah you can baby, keep going," Keith replies in a film voice using his hands to keep his posture upright. "Just like that, just like a good little slut"

"Keith, please, it feels so good," James cries, his eyes staring to water, "please Keith, harder."

Keith groans taking in the sight of James working himself on Keith's dick, struggling to stay in a upright position. He flips him over pushing James body into the mattress as James moans out his name. 

Keith grabs onto James hands, pinning them over his head into the mattress, "you're going to be a good boy and only come from my dick today, okay?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Keith responds back pounding into the other boy mercilessly as he sucks a hickey into his neck.

"Yes, I'm your good boy," James whimpered enjoying the pleasure as a few tear drops left his eyes. Keith hasn't even stoped to considered if people heard them, and at this rate he didn't care. James clearly forgot about their whereabouts as he shamelessly cried out Keith's name for more. 

With a few more thrusts, Keith kissed James running one hand through his hair, "cum for me baby." 

James proceeds as if he was just waiting for the command. "Fuck, you're pretty," Keith growls coming himself.

Keith sighs, waiting a moment before pulling out and laying down beside James, who cuddled into his body. Keith let out of a long breath of air as he continued playing through James sweaty hair as he relaxed into the embrace.

After what could've been a few moments, or a few minutes James whispered, "I thought you were dead you know."

"What?" Keith muttered looking towards James who's tucked into his chest.

"After you left the Garrison, no one knew what happened. I just thought, you had nothing left to lose anymore,” the boy swallowed. “I uhm, I was a really competitive kid, I never meant what I said-"

"It's okay James," Keith says with no hesitance in his voice. "That felt like a lifetime ago."

"Yeah," he agrees but still turns over to look at Keith, "but I'm glad you're okay. For a while I really thought you were dead, I wouldn't wish that on anyone."  
James sighs burrowing himself deeper into Keith's chest, "I guess I do like you Kogane, even if it's just for a quick fuck." 

Keith just runs his fingers though James hair, "me too," he murmurs, but the only thing he can bring to mind is the boy he loves. The boy who died while he was away and was brought back to life to never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wipped this up after binging season 7 & stayed up all night. fuck. goodnight. hope u enjoyed, sorry for errors im tired. tell me if u liked


End file.
